gameofthronesfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Haus Baratheon von Drachenstein
"Die Nacht ist dunkel und voller Schrecken" |Hauptsitz = Burg Drachenstein |Loyalität = Souverän Haus Baratheon von Königsmund |Religion = Der Herr des Lichts |Region = Schwarzwasserbucht, Kronlande; Westeros |Familienzweig = Haus Baratheon von Königsmund Haus Baratheon von Sturmkap |Gegründet = Kurz nach Roberts Rebellion |Erloschen = im Krieg der Fünf Könige |Gründer = Stannis Baratheon |Waffen = Lichtbringer |Titel = Lord von Drachenstein Lord von Sturmkap König der Andalen und der Ersten Menschen Herr der Sieben Königslande Beschützer des Reichs |Status = Ausgestorben |Oberhaupt = Keiner, Zuletzt: {Stannis Baratheon} |Vasallen = siehe unten |Streitmacht = 1500 vor Schlacht um Winterfell}} Haus Baratheon von Drachenstein (im Original: House Baratheon of Dragonstone) war ein Familienzweig des Hauses Baratheon. Es wurde nach dem Sturz der Targaryen-Dynastie in Roberts Rebellion durch Stannis Baratheon gegründet wurde und fortan die Herrschaft über die Inseln der Schwarzwasserbucht und die Burg Drachenstein inne hatte. Das Wappen der Baratheons von Drachenstein zeigte zunächst einen schwarzen Hirsch auf goldenem Grund, was dem bisherigen Familienwappen entsprach. Als Stannis im Krieg der Fünf Könige Anspruch auf den Eisernen Thron erhob und sich zudem zum Roten Gott bekannte, änderte er das Wappen dahingehend. Es zeigte fortan den gekrönten Hirschkopf der Baratheons im Siegel des Herren des Lichts. Stannis unterlag im Krieg endgültig bei der ersten Schlacht um Winterfell. Seine Frau Selyse und Tochter Sharin starben kurz zuvor. Stannis wurde nach der Schlacht von Brienne von Tarth hingerichtet. Das Haus gilt seitdem als ausgestorben. In der Serie Geschichte Das Haus Baratheon von Drachenstein wird nach Roberts Rebellion gegründet. Gründer des Hauses war Stannis Baratheon, ein jüngerer Bruder von Robert und älterer von Renly Baratheon. Nachdem die Belagerung von Sturmkap beendet wurde, schickt Robert Stannis mit einer Flotte nach Drachenstein. Stannis sollte die Flotte der Targaryens, die vor Drachenstein vor Anker liegt, versenken und letzten Targaryen, Viserys und Daenerys Targaryen, in Gewahrsam nehmen. Bevor Stannis auf Drachenstein eintrifft werden die beiden Targaryen-Kinder von Royalisten nach Essos ins Exil geschmuggelt. Stannis nimmt die Burg zwar ein, da er aber seinen Primärziel nicht erreicht, übergibt ihm Robert nach der Thronbesteigung das Lehen Burg Drachenstein und die Herrschaft über die Inseln der Schwarzwasserbucht. Stannis empfindet es als Demütigung, dass der jüngere Renly den Stammsitz der Baratheons erhielt, obwohl er die Burg im Krieg ein Jahr lang hielt und älter als Renly ist. Dies verursacht einen Zwist sowohl zwischen Robert und Stannis, als auch zwischen Stannis und Renly. Stannis wird von seinem Bruder als Meister der Schiffe in den Kleinen Rat berufen.HBO Viewers Guide: Stannis Baratheon Staffel 2 Eintrag Seine Frau Selyse Baratheon schenkt ihm zwar Söhne, die allerdings alles Totgeburten sind.Einzig die Tochter Sharin Baratheon überlebt, erkrankt später an den Grauschuppen und ist fürs Leben mit der Krankheit gezeichnet. Staffel 1 Nach dem Tod von Jon Arryn verlässt Stannis Königsmund. Eddard Stark schickt einen Boten zu Stannis mit der Nachricht über die Inzucht von Cersei Baratheon mit Jaime Lennister. Da es nun keinen leiblichen Nachfahren Roberts zu geben scheint, beansprucht Stannis den Eisernen Thron rechtmäßig für sich. Staffel 2 Stannis erklärt sich selbst zum König der Sieben Königslande. Er konvertiert zum Glauben an den Herrn des Lichts und verbrennt die Bilder der Sieben am Strand von Drachenstein, um dies zu beweisen. Die Priesterin des Herrn des Roten Gottes Melisandre ruft allerdings nicht nur Freude hervor, so stirbt Maester Cressen, beim Versuch sie zu ermorden, selbst, als er vergifteten Wein trinkt. Stannis schickt Raben an alle Lords des Reiches, um über die Abstammung seiner Neffen zu informieren. Der erhoffte Effekt bleibt allerdings aus, da viele die Geschichte nicht glauben und es als Lüge abgestempelt wird. Stannis Flotte ist aufgrund seiner Lage in der Meerenge zwar die größte, allerdings ist seine Armee im Krieg der Fünf Könige die kleinste. Nur die Lords in den östlichen Kronlanden folgen dem Aufruf und stellen ihm Truppen. Ser Davos Seewert schafft es indessen den Piraten Salladhor Saan zu überzeugen, mitsein er Schiffen für Stannis zu kämpfen. Seine Streitmacht ist aber immernoch keine Bedrohung, nicht zuletzt da die Lords der Sturmlande alle zu Renly halten, der sich ebenfalls entgegen der Thronfolge selbst zum König krönt. Renly versammelt als Lord von Sturmkap die Truppen der Sturmlande hinter sich, da Stannis nicht sonderlich beliebt ist. Durch seine guten Beziehung zu Loras Tyrell knüpft Renly ein Bündnis mit dem Haus Tyrell und heiratet Margaery Tyrell und besiegelt das Bündnis endgültig. Er übertrifft damit sogar die Lennister an Truppenstärmeren und hat auch die Mittel diese Armee zu versorgen. Stannis ist nicht bereit Renly irgendwelche Zugeständnisse zu machen auch mit Robb Stark will er kein Bündnis schließen, da Robb sich widerrechtlich zum König erklärte und sich mit dem Norden abspalten will. Melisandre verspricht ihm die Krone und einen Sohn. Stannis schläft mit ihr. Stanis trifft sich mit Renly und verhandelt mit ihm über die Zukunft, aber beide weichen nicht von ihrer Position ab. Beide drohen sich mit der gegenseitigen Vernichtung. Renly will sich Stannis Truppen am nächsten Morgen aufräumen. Wird aber von einem Schatten ermordet, den Melisandre zur Welt brachte. Die Lords der Sturmlande laufen nach dem Attentat reihenweise zu Stannis über. Die Tyrells und deren Vasallen ziehen sich zurück, da sie Stannis hinter dem Attentat versuchen. Stannis hat nun ca. 200 Schiffe zur Verfügung und hat nun mit den Lords der Sturmlande und den Truppen der Fossoways und der Florents, die aufgrund familiärer Bande zu ihm stehen, mehrere Zehntausend an Männern zur Verfügung und ist stark genug um Königsmund anzugreifen. Stannis segelt mit seiner Flotte nach Königsmund. Er ernennt Ser Davos zu seiner Hand, der ihn vorher überzeugte die Lady Melisandre nicht mit nach Königsmund zu nehmen, damit der Sieg nicht zu einem religiösen Schauspiel verkommt und es als ihr Sieg gilt. Als die Flotte in der Schwarzwasserbucht kurz vor Königsmund eintrifft segelt ihnen nur ein einziges Schiff entgegen. Dieses entpuppt sich als Feuerschiff, mit Seefeuer angefüllt, welches die Vorhut der Flotte zerstört. Stannis will aber trotzdem anlanden und die Mauern, trotz abzusehender hoher Verluste, stürmen. Die Trippen landen unter Pfeilhagel am Strand. Stannis erklimmt die Vormauern und seine Männer können einen Ausfall von Sandor Clegane und einem Stoßtrupp zurückdrängen und beginnen mit dem Zertrümmern des Schlammtors. Tyrion Lennister führt einen weiteren Ausfall, durch die Tunnel der Stadt an, der die Erstürmung des Tors verhindert bis Stannis' Nachhut in den Kampf eingreift und abermals die Lennisters bedrängt. Den entscheidenen Faktor ist der Entlastungsangriff Tywin Lennisters der mit seinen 30.000 Mann der ursprünglichen LennisterArmee und den Tyrells, die ein Bündnis schlossen und nun Stannis Truppen zahlenmäßig weit überlegen sind. Die Truppen des Hauses Baratheon von Drachenstein werden restlos aufgerieben. Stannis selbst kann sich, mit nur einem Bruchteil seines Heeres, nach Drachenstein absetzen. Seine Vasallen aus den Sturmlanden schwören nun Joffrey Baratheon die Treue, um Land und Titel zu behalten. Die Schlacht am Schwarzwasser schwächt Stannis gewaltig. Auf Drachenstein stellt er Melisandre zur Rede, die ihm einen globrreichen Sieg voraussagte. Indem sie Stannis aber in einer Feuerstelle eine Vision zeigte. Staffel 3 Aus Drachenstein „leckt“ Stannis seinen Wunden. SerDavos, der während der Schlacht von seinem Schiff geschleudert wurde, wird von Salladhor Saan aufgelesen und nach Drachenstein gebracht. Er sieht in Melisandre den Grund für die Niederlage und versucht sie zu ermorden, wird jedoch aufgehalten und in den Kerker geworfen. Melisandre bricht von Drachenstein auf. Stannis möchte noch einen Sohn von ihr, denn sowohl Joffrey und Robb und Balon Graufreud, seien noch am Leben. Sie entgegnet jedoch das noch Sohn ihn umbringen würde, da er momentan zu schwach sei. Ebenso verrät sie ihm nicht wohin sie reist, verrät ihm jedoch, dass sie königliches Blut benötigt. Melisandre reist in die Flusslande und trifft dort auf die Bruderschaft ohne Banner, sie unterhält sich mit Thoros von Myr, der ebenfalls Priester des Roten Gottes ist. Dieser führt sie zu Beric Dondarrion, der wiederholt wiederbelebt wurde. Er erteilt ihr die Erlaubnis den, neu zur Bruderschaft gestoßenen Bastard Gendry, gegen Gold mitzunehmen. Da dieser königliches Blut in sich trägt, ist genau die Person die Melisandre braucht. Auf Drachenstein zeigt Melisandre Stannis Gendry. Stannis erkennt sofort von wem Gendry abstammt. Gendry wird in den Kerker gesperrt, wo er sich mit Davos anfreundet. Stannis will, dassder Junge einfach stirbt ohne lange zu leiden. Melisandre will jedoch subtiler vorgehen. Stannis sucht Davos im Kerker auf und gibt ihm die Chance wieder in seinen Dienst zu treten, wenn er nie wieder die Hand gegen Melisandre erhebt. Davos verspricht es hat jedoch Einwände, was Gendrys Opferung angeht und meint auch, dass Stannis nicht ganz ohne Bedenken sei. Gendrywird von Melisandre verführt und gefesselt und nimmt ihm, mit Blutegeln etwas Blut ab und Stannis und Davos stoßen dazu. Stannis wirft die Blutegel ins Feuer und spricht die Namen, der Könige, die gegen ihn stehen. Nach dem Tod von Robb Stark ist Stannis fest entschlossen Gendry zu opfern, da Melisandres Zauber Wirkung zeigt. Davos ist anderer Meinung, er lässt Gendry frei und ermöglicht ihm die Flucht nach Königsmund. Als Stannis davon erfährt will, er Davos wegen Verrats hinrichten lassen. Doch Davos meint, er könne ihn nicht töten und holt einen Brief der Nachtwache, der die Hilfe der südlichen Könige erfleht, hervor. Melisandre liest den Brief und insistiert, dass Davos am Leben gelassen wird, da er gebraucht wird. Staffel 4 Melisandre verbrennt immer mehr Ungläubige zu Ehren des Herrn des Lichts, unteranderem Königin Selyses Bruder Axell Florent, der nicht vom alten Glauben abweichen wollte. Ser Davos sieht nur widerwillig zu und Prinzessin Sharin ist bei der Zeremonie gar nicht erst anwesend. Die Vorräte auf Drachenstein gehen langsam zur Neige, da auf Drachenstein keinerlei Nahrung produziert wird. Lady Melisandre klärt indessen Sharin darüber auf das ihre bisherigen Götter die falschen waren. Ser Davos gelingt es die Häuser Erbsengraben, Mausgut und Heckenfeld zu überzeugen sich ihnen anzuschließen. Diese Häuser würden laut Stannis aber keinen Unterschied machen, seine Armee zähle knapp 4.000 Mann und stellt damit nicht die geringste Bedrohung dar. Und jetzt da Joffrey tot sei, hätte er Gendry gebrauchen können. Ein wenig dessen Blutes habe zwei Könige getötet, was sein Tot gebracht hätte, hätte den Sieg bedeuten können. Davos entgegnet, dass man auch Söldner anheuern. Die Loyalität von Söldnern sei jedoch fraglich, aber Davos nennt als Beispiel die Goldene Kompanie, die sehr kampfstark ist und auch noch nie einen Vertag gebrochen hat. Da auch die finanziellen Mittel begrenzt sind schickt Davos einen rief an die Eiserne Bank von Braavos. Stannis reist mit Davos nach Braavos, um bei der Eisernen Bank um einen Kredit zu bitten. Die Bänker sind zunächst wenig bereit, Stannis zu unterstützen. Davos überzeugt sie schließlich doch Stannis einen Kredit zu gewähren. Stannis heuert damit Söldner an unverändertem die Sturmkrähen und Davos wirbt erneut Salladhor Saan an, um seine Schiffe zu nutzen. Auf Drachenstein hat Königin Selyse Zweifel, was Sharins Reise nach Norden angeht, doch Melisandre überzeugt sie, dass Sharin mitkommen müsse. Stannis und sein Gefolge segeln nach Norden. Der Sitz Drachenstein wird aufgegeben. Stannis trifft, mit seinem Gefolge, bei Ostwacht an der See, an reitet nach Westen zur Schwarzen Festung, um die Nachtwache gegen die Wildlinge zu unterstützen. Als Stannis eintrifft haben die Wildlinge schon einmal sie Mauer attackiert und stehen kurz davor durchzubrechen. Stannis überrascht die Wildlinge am Morgen. Seine Truppen sind größtenteils beritten und in zwei Teile geteilt. Sie brechen ohne Mühe durch die unformierten Wildlinge und nehmen sie in die Zange. Im Wildlingslager bricht Chaos aus und unorganisiert und ohne Pferde werden die Wildlinge überrannt. Manke Rayder, der König-jenseits-der-Mauer, ergibt sich, um noch mehr Blutvergießen zu verhindern und wird gefangengenommen. Ein Großteil der Wildlinge zieht sich ungeordnet und ungeführt durch die Wälder nach Hartheim zurück. Stannis quartiert sich mit seinem Gefolge in der Schwarzen Festung ein. Staffel 5 Stannis plant nach Süden zu ziehen, um Winterfell von den Boltons zu erobern. So hätte er wieder ein Königreich hinter sich, sollten die Lords des Nordens für ihn kämpfen und hätte eine Ausgangsbasis für weitere Feldzüge ihm Süden. Er hat zwar eine größere Armee als die Boltons, doch will er möglichst viele Männer in den Kampf führen. Er will, dass die Wildlinge für ihn kämpfen, dafür müsste Manke vor ihm knien und die Wildlinge würden als Belohnung hinter der Mauer in der Schenkung leben dürfen. Jon Schnee soll Manke dazu bewegen, doch der will sein Volk nicht für einen Fremden in den Krieg schicken. Da er das Angebot ablehnt soll er verbrannt werden, wird jedoch während der Verbrennung von Jon mit einem Gnadenschuss erlöst. Stannis schickt Raben alle Lords des Nordens und ersucht, um ihre Gefolgschaft. Doch die meisten verweigern den Ruf, da sie nur für einen Stark kämpfen würden oder zu viel Furcht vor den Boltons haben. Stannis macht also Jon das Angebot ihn zu legitimieren und als Lord von Winterfell einzusetzen. Doch als dieser zum neuen Lordkommandanten der Nachtwache gewählt wird, lehnt er das Angebot ab. Der Winter droht den Vormarsch nach Süden bald endgültig zu verhindern und so beschließt Stannis, ohne die Wildlinge, nach Süden zu ziehen. Als Jon darum bittet, dass er seine Flotte zur Verfügung stellt gibt er seine Erlaubnis. Auf dem Weg nach Winterfell sind sie einer Reihe von Problemen ausgesetzt. Der Winter blockiert den Vormarsch, Nahrung und Vorräte werden knapp, pro Nacht verenden etwa 20 Pferde und immer mehr Männer desertieren. Melisandre deutet an, dass Opfer gebracht werden müssen und spielt damit auf Sharin an, doch Stannis ist nicht bereit seine Tochter zu opfern. In einer Nacht schleichen sich einige Nordmänner ins Lager und brennen die restlichen Vorräte und tragbaren Belagerungswaffen nieder. Davos meint, dass die Nordmänner ihr Land um einiges besser kennen, doch Stannis sieht die Schuld in den Wachen, die entweder geschlafen oder kooperiert haben und befiehlt sie aufzuhängen. Immer wieder unterbreitet Davos den Vorschlag zur Schwarzen Festung zurückzukehren, doch Stannis denkt gar nicht an Rückzug; entweder Sieg oder Niederlage. Er schickt Davos zur Schwarzen Festung, um Vorräte zu beschaffen. Der Schnee verhindert inzwischen jegliches Vorankommen und so beschließt Stannis seine Tochter zu opfern, um seinen Feldzug fortzusetzen. Am Tag danach ist der Schnee geschmolzen und der Weg nach Winterfell ist frei, doch sind in der Nacht weitere Männer desertiert, darunter alle Söldner mit allen verbleibenden Pferden. Königin Selyse, die die Opferung ihrer Tochter zuerst mittrug, doch dann doch versuchte es zu verhindern, erhängte sich an einem Baum. Als Melisandre die Nachricht von der gestrigen Massendesertion erfährt, reitet auch sie zur Schwarzen Festung zurück, da nun auch sie glaubt, dass der Sieg unmöglich ist. Stannis aber marschiert, trotzdem weiter nach Winterfell. Dort angekommen will er sofort mit der Belagerung beginnen, doch dazu kommt es nicht. Die Boltons machen einen berittenen Ausfall und stürmen mit ihrer nun zahlenmäßig überlegeneren Armee auf die Reste der Baratheon-Streitkräfte zu. Sie sind im Gegensatz zu den Baratheonsoldaten ausgeruht, bestens ausgerüstet und alle beritten. Viele Baratheonsoldaten versuchen in den Wald zu fliehen, doch die ganze Armee wird restlos ausgelöscht. Stannis selbst überlebt, schwer verwundet und unfähig zu gehen, die Schlacht um Winterfell und wird, von der ebenfalls anwesenden, Brienne von Tarth, einem ehemaligen Mitglied aus Renly Baratheons Regenbogengarde hingerichtet. Mit Stannis Tod ist der Familienzweig des Hauses Baratheon, das Haus Baratheon von Drachenstein komplett ausgestorben. Mitglieder * König {Stannis Baratheon} - Oberhaupt des Hauses. Wurde von Brienne von Tarth nach der Schlacht um Winterfell hingerichtet. ** Königin {Selyse Baratheon} - Ehefrau von Stannis aus dem Hause Florent. Erhängte sich nach dem Tod ihrer Tochter. *** {Petyr Baratheon} - Sohn von Stannis. Er war eine Totgeburt. *** {Tommard Baratheon]} - Sohn von Stannis. Er war eine Totgeburt. *** {Edric Baratheon} - Sohn von Stannis. Er war eine Totgeburt. *** Prinzessin {Sharin Baratheon} - Tochter von Stannis. Wurde auf Anraten Melisandres und Beliegung ihres Vaters verbrannt. ** Ser {Axell Florent] - Bruder von Selyse. Wurde von Melisandre lebendig verbrannt. ** Ser Imry Florent - Bruder von Axell. * Ser Davos Seewert - Hand des Königs ** {Matthos Seewert} - Sohn von Davos. Wurde bei der Schlacht am Schwarzwasser vom Ssefeuer verbrannt. ** Salladhor Saan - Piratenkapitän. * Lady Melisandre - Priesterin des Roten Gottes. Streitkräfte ;Vor der Schlacht am Schwarzwasser: * 4.000 Mann Baratheonsoldaten aus den östlichen Kronlanden * 170 Schiffe * 30 lysenische Schiffe von Salldhor Saan * Zehntausende Baratheonsoldaten aus den Sturmlanden (von Renly übergelaufen) * Truppen des Hauses Florent * Truppen des Hauses Fossoway (von Renly übergelaufen) ;Nach der Schlacht am Schwarzwasser: * 4.000 Mann Baratheonsoldaten aus den Kronlanden und den Sturmlanden * 32 Schiffe * Flotte von Salladhor Sann (erneut angeworben) * unbekannte Anzahl an Söldnern bei der Schlacht um Winterfell * 1.500 Baratheonsoldaten * unbekannte Anzahl an Söldnern (geflohen mit allen Pferden) Vasallen *Haus Caron von Nachtlied (offiziell Vasallen des Hauses Baratheon von Sturmkap) *Haus Celtigar *Haus Erbsengraben (offiziell Vasallen des Hauses Baratheon von Sturmkap) *Haus Errol von Erntehall (zeitweise, offiziell Vasallen des Hauses Baratheon von Sturmkap) *Haus Estermont von Estermont (offiziell Vasallen des Hauses Baratheon von Sturmkap) *Haus Florent von Klarwasser (offiziell Vasallen des Hauses Tyrell von Rosengarten) *Haus Fossowey von Ziderhall (offiziell Vasallen des Hauses Tyrell von Rosengarten) *Haus Heckenfeld (offiziell Vasallen des Hauses Tully von Schnellwasser) *Haus Mausgut (offiziell Vasallen des Hauses Baratheon von Sturmkap) *Haus Seewert von Zornkap (offiziell Vasallen des Hauses Baratheon von Sturmkap) *Haus Velaryon von Driftmark Siehe auch * * Einzelnachweise en:House Baratheon of Dragonstone fr:Maison Baratheon de Peyredragon pl:Ród Baratheon ze Smoczej Skały pt-br:Casa Baratheon de Pedra do Dragão ru:Баратеоны из Драконьего Камня Kategorie:Haus Baratheon von Drachenstein Kategorie:Ausgestorbene Häuser